1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to machines for applying double-coated pressure-sensitive adhesive tape strips.
2. Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,472,724 issued Oct. 14, 1969 to J. H. Casey discloses an apparatus which is suitable for feeding a length of tape to an applying pad, across a severing member, which will sever and apply the tape to a substrate. This device will apply double-coated pressure-sensitive adhesive tape strips. It is often desirable when applying double-coated tape, especially a double-coated foam tape, that the tape strip after it is applied not have a liner on one surface. In order to apply the tape however it is necessary to contact one surface of the tape. With double coated tape this would require contact with one adhesive surface if the liner were previously removed. In a device as illustrated in the above mentioned patent the pad is supplied with gripping means or a vacuum to hold the cut strips and the liner adhered thereto while the exposed opposite surface of the tape is applied to the receptor surface.